Fluid ejection technology has been applied to a variety of different types of printers, including the web press. Like most printers, to achieve quality in a web press, a distance between a printhead and the media should be tightly controlled. In many instances, it has proven challenging to maintain this proper distance. For example, this distance can be compromised in conventional web presses when maintenance operations are performed on the fluid ejection devices, thereby leading to a time-consuming realignment of the fluid ejection devices. In other instances, the sheer size and/or complexity of the various frames used to support the media or the printheads can complicate maintaining the proper distance between the printheads and the media.